


The Captive

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Handcuffs, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020
Summary: Однажды красивый эльфийский принц оказался не в том месте не в то время...Автор — Helesssart (инстаграм)
Relationships: Azog (Tolkien)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	The Captive




End file.
